


【山雀】踏步云霄 ( H )

by SkyBrim



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV), 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 宠文, 山雀 - Freeform, 山雀CP, 沙海 - Freeform, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform, 短文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBrim/pseuds/SkyBrim
Summary: 哪怕 omega 天生可以容纳巨物，罗雀还是疼的从情热里醒了过来，惊恐的看着张日山轻吻他的泪痕，揉着粉红的小棍棒，让他放松。他面对着张日山，一低头，便什么都看得见。“ 你，你... 停下。” 后头的家伙插的激烈，点头示意，却始终没停下。罗雀咬牙，“ 别标记我。”好不容易拼凑出一句话，却立刻被呻吟覆盖。张日山轻轻的舔着他耳坠，电流刺穿而来，把他重新拽入欲海之中。





	【山雀】踏步云霄 ( H )

**Author's Note:**

> 张日山 x 罗雀   
> 最萌的北极圈 CP 又来啦!!!!! 喜欢的举手!!!

罗雀把身体缩在了一角。

晨光透过纸窗，把半边古屋淹没于金光下。木门吱呀呀的开起，掀起了尘埃。躲在阴影里的影子抖了抖，缩的更紧了。

脚步声直朝他而来，朦胧间，有人把他拢在了怀中，说了一句话，他便什么也听不见了。

那人说，

没事了。

 

•

 

罗雀睁开眼时，入眸的便是新月饭店熟悉的壁纸，和眨眼惊呼的坎肩。

“ 罗雀？你醒了！” 坎肩把一旁的水杯往罗雀嘴巴凑去，看着他咽下，乐的眉飞凤舞，“ 我去叫会长来，他可急坏了。”

罗雀摇了摇头，不语，把自己塞入棉被里，盖住了整个人。

脚步声在床边徘徊，一瞬间，熟悉的声音在耳边奏起。

“ 罗雀，起来了。” 一双手往棉被扯了扯，见罗雀不愿放松，便停在了床褥上。罗雀只觉得，张日山怕是不会就这样放弃的。

果然，下一秒，被子便被掀开，露出张日山的脸庞。他白了些，呈现出不健康的气色，漆黑的眼睛静静的看着他。

红酒香以张日山为中心散开。罗雀轻轻的吸入香气，不自觉抖动的身体才静了下来。

Alpha 的气味总让人安心。

 

罗雀眨眼回神，张日山仍盯着他不放。百年来的耐力，总有一些用处的。罗雀叹了口气，半是放弃，半是垂死挣扎，“ 对不起 。”

蜂蜜的甜味爆开，共红酒混合，不相容，却也不排斥。红晕染上了罗雀的脸颊，瞬息间，罗雀已摊在了张日山的颈窝，轻喘着。

下头有液体流了出来，一片湿润。再不行动，他怕是要把床褥给淹了。

“ 你应该告诉我的。” 张日山看着罗雀在怀中扭动，眼神涣散的模样，半点表示也无。

罗雀张开了腿，朝着张日山坐了下去，轻轻的磨蹭着前端。黑布下的巨物抬起了头，主人却仍不为所动，嘴边含笑。“ 我...我以后会的。” 罗雀眼角湿润，轻啄嘴唇。

蜂蜜的味道越来越浓烈，omega 的香气已不是门窗所能抵挡的了。罗雀摸上了皮带，把裤子拽了下来，伸出手往洞穴探去。发情期的 omega 被热潮吞没，神智不留，仅剩欲望。

张日山把罗雀的手抓起，用自身的手代替，直直的伸了进去，半点也不怜惜。苍白的指尖尽是淫液，一手的泥泞湿润。

他勾起指尖，刮过凸出嫩肉。罗雀眼睛突然聚焦，昂起身子，呻吟的释放出了白色液体。

张日山只见银色的痕迹划过罗雀的脸颊，便再也忍不住，狠狠地插了进去。

哪怕 omega 天生可以容纳巨物，罗雀还是疼的从情热里醒了过来，惊恐的看着张日山轻吻他的泪痕，揉着粉红的小棍棒，让他放松。

他面对着张日山，一低头，便什么都看得见。

“ 你，你... 停下。” 后头的家伙插的激烈，点头示意，却始终没停下。

罗雀咬牙，“ 别标记我。”

好不容易拼凑出一句话，却立刻被呻吟覆盖。张日山轻轻的舔着他耳坠，电流刺穿而来，把他重新拽入欲海之中。

 

•

 

坎肩看着张日山西装革履的走出门外，怀疑方才听见的，不过是幻觉一场。

“ 会长，你没标记罗雀？ ”

张日山刚步过坎肩，便停了下来。

 

“ 乘人之危总是不好的。”

后有红酒和蜂蜜香缠绵，流连忘返。


End file.
